


Hamburger

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Amethyst [8]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The hamburger sours in her stomach.
Series: Amethyst [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500014
Kudos: 1





	Hamburger

The hamburger is greasy and overcooked on the outside, but raw on the inside still, Maeve eats it. Her mom is home, and trying, she repeats those words in her head. It's the young girl mantra that helps her cope.

Others don't think her mom is coping; a man in a suit came to their home. She overhead bits and pieces of their conversation; enough to know he worked at Vought and they weren't happy that their product wasn't being cared for the right way.

That's how they saw Maeve, a product but she was more than that. She had hopes and dreams, fears and nightmares.

She was the same as other children in every way other than her gift and she wished people saw that. The man threatened to take her away, if her mom didn't get herself together.

Maeve didn't want that. She wasn't so sure whether her mom wanted that or not. Maybe she would be relieved to no longer have a child to take care off. Perhaps, she'd get better if Maeve were someone else and under the care of someone who could deal with a child with gifts.

The hamburger sours in stomach thinking about it.


End file.
